


Dog Sitting

by E_Salvatore



Series: Meanwhile, Far Away From Murder Forest... [2]
Category: Tanis (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, here have some cracktastic dog sitting fic, rated for F-bombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Salvatore/pseuds/E_Salvatore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and MK share dog sitting duties while Nic’s off having the <s>worst</s> time of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Sitting

> **DAY ONE:**

It’s dark outside. That’s normal; she’s used to it getting dark long before her human comes home. She settles down in the kitchen and sniffs at what’s left of the food her human set out for her this morning. It’s been dark for a while now and still no human. Maybe she should just-

Footsteps.

A click.

A door shutting behind itself.

And then, finally: light.

She springs up so fast her bowl spins and clatters, goes a little too fast when she turns around the corner and finds herself sliding on the floor until she hits something – no, someone.

Not her human.

“Hey, Nessie,” A soft voice coos, and the human bends down to scratch behind her ear. Not her human, but almost. She sees this human all the time, has known her since the day her human brought her home. Her almost-human pulls her into her lap, like when she was a puppy, and makes unfamiliar, sad sounds. She lets the human hold her a bit tighter than she usually does, and doesn’t move when she feels first something heavy on her side, then something wet and warm and-

The human has water on her face when she moves away.

“He’s going to be okay. We’re going to be okay.”

She doesn’t know what the human is talking about, but she nuzzles her head into her side and lets the human keep holding her even when she gets hungry.

 

 

 

> **DAY TWO:**

Her human has been away for too long now.

She waits at the door, where her almost-human left her just before it turned bright, and does not move until the door opens again.

“Key under the welcome mat. You’ve got to be kidding me. What kind of fucking idiot-“

The human is familiar, but not. She remembers this human, but she doesn’t think she knows her.

“Oh, right. The same kind of fucking idiot who up and disappears into the woods with a bunch of strangers.”

Is the human talking to her? She doesn’t think the human knows she’s here. Maybe she should bark?

“Hey, you.” The human is looking at her now, but she doesn’t come closer or lower like her almost-human did. “Remember me? I’m MK. Your human’s off looking for your other human, so it’s just you and me today, Loch Ness.”

That’s what her human calls her sometimes.

She moves closer to the human and rubs her nose against the human’s leg, just once. The human makes a weird sound through her nose.

“You respond to Loch Ness. Of course you do. Of fucking course. Nic, you _dork_.”

That’s her human. _Nic_. She looks at the human and moves her head to one side; does this human know where hers is?

“You wanna find Nic?” The human makes another sound; it’s almost like when she breathes heavily from her nose after a long day, just before she settles down for a nap. “Me too, Nessie. Me too.”

A hand scratches under her chin for a short while before the human moves into the kitchen. She quickly follows and waits by her bowl. It takes a little longer than when her human does it, but the human finally finds her food and pours some out for her.

“Okay, _bon appétit_. I’m gonna go see if your human left us any clues. Good thing he never deletes his history, huh?”

She looks up from her food, but the human is already walking away. Should she follow her? Her human lets this one in all the time; it should be okay for her to stay in the kitchen. It’s bright today, so she finds a warm spot to nap in until the human comes back.

“… yeah, I’ll make sure she has enough food and water until tomorrow. No, it’s fine. Really, Alex: I don’t mind dog sitting. Hell, I’ll even charge him for it; serves him right for going ghost on us. What? No, that’s just a stupid reference- oh. Okay. Yeah, I’ll leave the key where I found it. Okay, bye.”

“So.” The human sits down on the floor and looks at her. “No sign of him yet, but I wouldn’t worry if I were you. Actual Cinnamon Roll Nic Silver wouldn’t just abandon his dog. Trust me.” Her sunny spot isn’t so warm anymore, so she gets up and moves closer to the human, nudging her side until the human starts petting her.

“But he _would_ get kidnapped by a cult and be forced to stay away from his dog. _Fuuuuuck_.”

The human starts hitting her head against the wall.

Weird human.

 

 

 

> **DAY THREE:**

The weird human comes again when it’s bright, and stays until her almost-human shows up.

“Think you can do anything with this?”

“Is that- are you fucking kidding me right now? His _phone_? He left his phone?! _Jesus_ , what sort of idiot-”

“We’re not sure if he left it or…” Her almost-human hands something to the other one, then comes to sit down next to her. She’s nice and warm and familiar, and she gives better pets than the weird human.

“Right. Yeah.” The weird human takes her things from the chair. “I’ll just… see what I can do with this.”

“Be careful with it, please. I probably should’ve handed it over to the police but… Nic says you’re the best, so.”

“But no pressure, right?” The human says, and then she’s gone.

Her almost-human is quiet for a long time. They sit there until it’s dark, and then they keep sitting.

“It’s okay, Nessie,” Her almost-human tells her before she leaves. “We’ll keep looking. That’s what Nic would tell us to do, right?”

Then her almost-human leaves, and her human still hasn’t come back, and she’s all alone in the darkness.

 

 

 

> **DAY FOUR:**

The weird human is quiet today, and she doesn’t stay very long.

“Alex seems like a dog person, so she’ll probably take you in,” She says before she leaves. “You’re gonna be okay, Loch Ness.”

Her human used to call her that.

When her almost-human comes back, she gets her dinner and then she gets to sit on the couch with the human. “Just… be a good girl and stay quiet, okay? I need to focus on these journals.”

She falls asleep then wakes up, falls asleep then wakes up. Sometimes the human is looking at something in her hands, sometimes she is curled up and shaking. After the second time she wakes up, the human always has water on her face.

Her almost-human wakes her up once with a weird sound in her throat. She tries to make it better by burrowing into the human’s side, but then the human just pulls her into her lap and makes more of those sad sounds.

Maybe her almost-human misses her human.

She misses her human too.

 

 

 

> **DAY FIVE:**

Her almost-human leaves before it’s bright, and she doesn’t come back.

 

> **DAY SIX:**

The other human comes, and they sit near the door for a long time.

And then her human finally comes home.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hush. Don't look at me like that. Honestly, I've been here for, what, four months now? You'd think you people would have learned to expect this kind of random shit from me by now.


End file.
